Walkthrough v0.72
This Walkthrough will work it's way through the game from the starting mission through each possible branch of the game. Bear with me as this walkthrough grows - I'll be adding to it as I work my way through, from Start to it's current finish. Character Creation You are Celeste Blake, Captain of the Drunken Cowboy. At the start of the game, you must choose 3 of 5 traits that will influence how the game plays for you, and what options you may or may not have available for actions in each quest. *'Athlete' - You are agile, strong, simply unstoppable. When it comes to your body, you are simply perfect! In game this will give you a small boost to your HP (+5). Also, it will give you new options whenever you aren't able to solve the situation with your skills as a politician. You are more threatening, after all... *'Perceptive' - Your senses are incredibly developed, beyond human limits. Nothing will happen around you without you knowing it. You will be able to obtain more information about everything around you and it will be impossible to take you by surprise. Also, this will add a small bonus to your offensive skill (+1), since you can spot any weak point. *'Smart' - You are more intelligent than most people out there, no doubt about it. Maybe you will never be called a genius, but you are clever and resourceful. This will give you more options in dialogues and whenever the events require something more than muscles. Also, if mental decay should set in, you'll have more time to deal with it (once it starts, though, you might lose the "smart" options...) *'Sexy' - You aren't simply the most beautiful girl in town, you have that certain something that makes everyone turn back to look at you. You easily charm men and women with a simple smile, making you able to persuade people to see your point of view more easily. Also, you will have more possibilities to offer sex to reach your goals. Of course, stalkers rarely follow around bad-looking people... *'Lucky' - Everything seems to go as you wish. No matter what the odds are, you always manage to get what you want without you really trying. Good things happen to you. When you are in a pinch, a new route might open for you (though you shouldn't rely only on your luck). You will get small bonuses in fights and whenever chance is involved. I've found that most of your best options in quests seem to come with the Athlete and Sexy traits, though the Sexy trait can backfire a bit if you are trying to keep your mind sharp against ALICE's insidious whispers into your mind. Being Perceptive or Smart also opens a few other quest quirks or dialogue options, while Luck has only shown up in 1 quest dialogue that I've seen so far. I can't tell how much of a difference Luck makes in your combat vs. planning ahead for the fight you're about to be in. Select your traits, and let's Start the Game! (For my initial Walkthrough, I'll be choosing Athletic, Perceptive, and Sexy.) Choose your difficulty level (Easy, Normal, or Compulsive Cheater), and off we go... Prologue Mission Welcome to our quick Character introduction! We'll meet Darenzia Kasparov , your resident Mechanic and tinkerer. She keeps you on your toes with pranks and fiesty backtalk, but she's always got your best interests at heart - even if she tries to give you heart attacks at least once a day... Next up you'll meet Jane Koll , your pilot and empath you rescued from pirates a while back. She worships you, even if she won't admit it. After some quick chit-chat with your crew, during which you'll find out you're on your way to rob a dangerous mob-boss of some secret software, you'll be asked if you want to skip the first mission. If you want to skip this mission, select yes and scroll on down to your mind-altering journey into slavery--I mean, journey to save your mind. If you don't skip it, you'll find yourself in your room on the Drunken Cowboy, with double pistols equipped and a backpack in your inventory. Selecting your picture with a right click will give you the options to examine or turn the music on/off. Any time you examine yourself, your screen will tell you by description how your mental resistance is, how drunk you are, what you are wearing, and how your traits are affecting you. On the bottom left of your screen you'll find the navigation pane, which will have a green dot on it in any direction which you can move. With nothing to do yet, attempt to leave the room heading west to find that you were about to leave without your HOLO-GLASSES. Since the game won't let you leave without them - and they really open up the information available to you - TAKE them and be introduced to ALICE. ALICE is your personal Virtual Intelligence program that you installed to help manage all the Bio-Mods you've installed over the years. She's got the personality of a happy-go-lucky teen, so get used to her popping in with comments at random times. There's no mute for her, so she'll always be with you. Head west until you reach the bridge, and your navigation screen lights up with green dots all over, and you see that you have a couple of new selections. Under "Room Objects" you'll find that Navigation Control is what you'll use to travel between planets when the option opens up, and under the Visible Characters pane you'll find you can interact - albiet on a limited scale - with Jane Koll , your pilot. Feel free to explore the rest of the ship if you like, and talk to Jane when you're ready to take on the mission by selecting "How much longer before reaching the party?" What? You can't take your gear down to this crime-boss' party? What a bummer! At least your crew has a plan to get them to you if you need it after you arrive. Since your gear is in the emergency stairwell, your obviously going to want to go that way - and find that you can't, until you deal with Robert Blackthorn, a man you'll run into several times through the game. You now have the chance to either flirt with the Unknown Girl, or dance with the Dancer in the hopes of getting Blackthorn to back off.' ''If you flirt with the Unknown Girl, she will turn into a quest giver in the main story line.' 'Dancing with the Dancer will make a quest easier for you later on and allow you to buy a grenade'.'' Either way, Robert just can't take the hint, and stops you before you can sneak out the door. Now, you have a couple of options. You can try to bribe him with 50 credits to leave you alone, or if you have the Sexy trait, you can promise him a night of passion. Once he's disappeared, head south into the Emergency Stairs to collect your gear and get moving. Head up the stairs and into the 60th floor to find... A Hologram paired with a Jamming device to slow you down! Here's where your traits really start to come into play. If you have either the''' Smart or '''Perceptive traits, you can use your brains to quickly figure out which way to go by examining each room you enter, and going the direction the clue gives you. Otherwise you'll have to bull your way through the maze, where one wrong turn will put you right back at the start... However you choose to make your way through the maze, here are the directions: W, S, E, E, N, N, E. Congratulations, you've made it through the maze into a conference room. However, before you can make it through the room you're forced to hide under a table...as a Baddie and his hooker get it on right above you! Selecting the unknown bad guy will let you choose one of two options - Wait them out, or knock them out and continue on. Choose to wait, otherwise the only one knocked out will be you, resulting in a Game Over! Patience, my young friend... Finally they're gone! Now you can access the Terminal in the room to...liberate...the software from Mr. Nice Guy, the evil mob-boss. Once you start though, you're interrupted by him. How rude! Time for your first fight! =Mob Boss = *HP 20 *Shield 20 *Power 9 *Shield skill 4 (Weak) Since his shields are weak, and it's power is about even with his HP, you have 2 choices - pound it out with him, or switch to bypassing ammo from your backpack and hit him direct. Either way takes about the same amount of time, so just pound it out. Eventually he'll fall to the ground unconscious, just in time for ALICE to finish cracking the file and download it - to immediately be corrupted with a virus to turn her into a "mind-controlling, slave-maker, rogue VI!" When you escape back to your ship, the true start of your game begins... Main Quest - Alice in Wonderland I should find a way to solve this problem with ALICE, before she turns my brain into jelly. Here is the overriding challenge of the game. You need to find a way to fix ALICE's programming before she retrains your brain into a pleasure loving sex slave. It turns out that before you can leave this planet to start searching for the anti-virus, you need to earn some credits to pay your docking fees, or be shot down before you even start. Fortunately for you, the planet you're docked at has a LOT of money earning options. You wake up in the medbay of your ship after having a long conversation with your crew. They mentioned being there for you if you want to talk, so head south to the bridge, then west to visit each of their rooms. Visit with them both to get a +1 to each of their relationships with you. Head back to the bridge, then south to the Cargo Bay. This is where you'll be able to go out of your ship...once you call Tony. He'll offer you 3 easy jobs that will get you enough money together to get you off of this planet and onto the search. *'Bodyguard(?)' - A one time job as a bodyguard for 500C, starting in the Commercial District. *'Hitting a New Low' - A job as a bouncer for 200C, in the Red Light District. *'Hunting Ray' - A Bounty hunt for 3000C, starting Downtown. Tony will also mention he has a friend in the downtown area that you can sell stuff to, and possibly buy some upgrades or unusual items from. No matter which jobs you choose to do, once you've made 200C the docking fee will automatically be pulled from your account, and you are free to leave the planet. Head down from the Cargo Bay, then Out the door. You've made it to Europa 4, a sleazeball of a planet. Fitting, considering Mr. Nice Guy makes his home here... To your west is the Station Manager, who for the right price and/or materials can upgrade your ship a bit for you. Instead, head north from your ship to the central hub of DOWNTOWN District. Take care of whatever quests you like to get your cash, then Head back to your ship, to find an optional quest outside your ship: Fourth Law of Robotics, Destroying Warehouses is OK, Go for it! Afterward, head into your ship. Jane will immediately tell you that you're allowed to leave the planet, and recommend talking to Darenzia . Your mechanic will list off 3 people who may be able to help with your ALICE problem. *Julius Dreyfus, Master Hacker gone Legit. He can be found on planet Maltik. *Dr. Kiefer, Top Cyberneticist. He can be found on planet Florence. *Kora Laverick, ALICE's Creater. She can be found on planet Verania. When you get back to the bridge, Jane wants your attention. Telling her you're single will keep the option to go out with her open, while saying it's none of her business will put paid to that. After the conversation, pick your destination, and head out. If you chose to save Piper in the Red Light District, you'll find she's stowed away after a disturbing dream in which you're talking to yourself. You can either allow her to ship along (+2 relationship with Piper) or try to convince her to go back (+1 relationship with her). Julius Dreyfus, Planet Maltik *This planet isn't open yet in my walkthrough. Hopefully soon!* Dr. Kiefer, Planet Florence *This planet isn't open yet in my walkthrough. Hopefully soon!* Kora Laverick, Planet Verania *This Planet isn't open yet in my Walkthrough. Hopefully Soon!* 'Optional Events - Europa 4' * While riding on the Train between Districts, you may be felt up by someone on the train. Getting turned on lowers your MR by 1, kicking the crap out of them keeps your stats the same. * You might end up paying 50C to a "Tour Guide" to get him to leave you alone. 'Patrons - Buy some drinks, try to collect rumors' : If you buy patrons drinks in any of the bars on Europa 4, you may find some optional quest lines as well. *Red Light District - Geoffrey Fenty lives in the Residential District. He wants to hire a Private Eye. *Downtown District - You may be introduced to Michael, an information broker. *Downtown District - Orlando hangs out at the Nightclub in the Red Light District. Talk to him about joining the Dragon Guild. *Downtown District - You may go home with a stranger and screw all night long. Part of the Stripper Ending. *Commercial District - Arm wrestle Namak. Nets you 200C. *Commercial District - Uncle Jay wants YOU! - Jay Kendrick needs people for a package retrieval. *You may run into a woman and tear her dress. Pay her 500C or work for her, gaining 250C and lowering your MR by 1. *You may be out of sorts and start a brawl. You can pay 1000C if you have the money or "Be Nice" to the officer, lowering your MR by 1. 'Commercial District ' 'Random Events' *You may get a coupon blown into your face. Good for one free book. *You may see a group of street dancers. Fantasizing about one lowers your MR by 1. *You might see someone being taken in a game of 3 Card Monte. Helping him nets you 200C. 'Vendor - Max' : Max is trying to sell his home. He wants 3000C for it. if you're smart, you can get a 50% discount. Buying this will open up the Construction shop and let you pruchase some useful upgrades for the game. 'Vendor - Hugh' * Model of the Drunken Cowboy (50C) * Lava Lamp (30C) * Vertigo Movie Poster (10C) * Music Box (100C) * Chessboard (150C) * Toy Celeste Doll (30C) * Small Painting (50C) : Hugh is a cynical guy who could care less if you actually buy anything. Most of his stuff is actually junk, but you can find a gift or two in here as well. 'Bodyguard(?)' : Ride the Monorail to the Commercial District, and step into Jester's Bar to the north. Inside, you'll see the Bartender and Patrons. Asking the Bartender about James Carlile will point him out in the crowd to you, and now you can talk to him about that job he offered. It turns out, he's heading out of town for the night, and needs a bodyguard for his unruly daughter. Since she doesn't really like having a bodyguard, he's hoping that a female one wouldn't be quite as bad. Accept the job, and you'll automatically be taken to his mansion where you'll meed Veronika Carlile, your charge for the night. She wants to play a Drinking Game with you - she'll ask a question, and if you get it wrong, you have to take a shot! * Her favorite color is:' Blue.' if you have the Lucky trait, this one is pointed out to you. * If 12+25=62 and 20+17=54, then 33+33= 99. If you have the Smart trait, this one is automatically answered for you. * You can't touch them, but they can touch you. They are weightless, yet they can burden you. You carry them with you all the time, even when you want to throw them away... What am I talking about?' Memories'. : If you get 1 wrong, you'll still complete the mission and get your 500C in the morning. Miss 2...and you'll have a wild night with Veronika, and wind up Marrying her - which is a Game over for you, even if Mr. Carlile does get rid of your ALICE problem for you... 'Red Light District' 'Random Events' *You may see a Dominatrix taking her slave for a walk. Finding it Exciting will lower your MR by 1, while being infuriated will let your mind be. *You may hear a scream in the distance and run to the rescue...to find she freaked out over a bat. No changes either way but entertaining. *You may be stopped by a man who want to hire you as a prostitute. After decking him, you'll pay the police 200C. *You may be pickpocketed. If you have the''' Perceptive''' trait, you'll figure it out before he can take anything. 'Vendor - Vinnie (Sin Bin)' : Vinnie is a sleazy womanizer who's trying to make a buck. He only sells 3 items. *Sexy Lingerie (300C) - used in a random event on your ship later in the game, or to look good for your significant other - when you have one. *Vibrator (100C) - a Buzzing Source of Orgasms...according to the box. You can use this in your room on the ship. *Story of O VR Module (200C) - Useable after upgrading the VR module in your spacebase if you bought it from Max in the Commercial District. Watching once lowers your MR by 1. Watching twice sends you straight to your new Master, reprogrammed to be a slave...and a Game Over. Really? You wanted to watch this when you're trying to AVOID becoming a mindless slave? 'In the Dragon's Lair' : If you've heard Orlando hangs out in the Nightclub, talk to Lisa to find Orlando. Ask him about joining the guild, and he'll give you a trial mission - find Parad0x the hacker, and show him it's not a good idea to mess with the Dragon Guild... : Call Tony, who tells you there is a 5000C reward on Parad0x's head. He'll also send you to meet with Jens White in the Downtown District. Head there, ring the doorbell and step inside. Chat with Jens to find out that you'll need to find out your target's official address, and that he likes to hang out at strip joints. Off to the Police station to find that info... When you step outside, Tony calls you. After you update him, he'll tell you to talk to Detective Hill. : Once you talk with Detective hill, you have a couple of options to get access to the database. * Pay 800C. * Seduce him. Lowers your MR by 1. * Try to trick him into sex at a later date. Doesn't work. * If you have the Smart trait, you can talk him into lowering the price to 400C. : Now you have a name, picture and address. Head to the Residential District to find his address is a parking lot. Head to the Titty Twister to find him in the crowd. Looks like you need to get him out of there. * Try to Seduce him. Gets you in without hassle. * Try to Befriend him. * Follow him when he leaves. : if you have to follow him, you'll need to hack his door lock. * Using ALICE will lower your MR by 1. * Using Darenzia's program gives you 3 chances to unlock the door. The code is different each game, so good luck. If you fail, the door explodes and you fail the mission. : Once you're inside, you'll eventually take him down and have to choose whether to turn him in (Lets you into the Dragon Guild - which is incomplete as of this release) or not (He will occassionally pay you 2000C when you visit him after some main questline progress, but locks you out of the Dragon Guild). 'Hitting a New Low' : Take the Monorail to the Red Light District, and enter the Nightclub to the East. Inside, you will see a Stripper, Lisa, and Patrons. The Stripper's name is Dakota, which you'll find out if you watch her performance. Talk to Lisa to ask about the Bouncer's job, and she'll direct you to the office to talk to the Nightclub boss. You have 2 basic options here, work as a bouncer for 200C, or a waitress for 300C. If you have the''' Sexy''' trait, he'll offer you the Stripper job for 400C as well. * Bouncer - If you beat the crap out of the punks, the Boss will cut your pay to 100C. If you have the Athletic trait, you can scare them off and get full pay. * Waitress - You'll work with Lisa tonight. Select "Start Taking Orders" from the Customers. When you're offered the chance to leave with Charlie, choosing No will net you an orgasm and 300C. Choosing Yes will net you a Night with Charlie, 500C, and one less Mental Resistance (MR) to ALICE. * Stripper - This will net you 400C and one less MR. However, it will also let you come back at a later time and do it again... : If you promised Blackthorn a night of passion during the Prologue Mission, he shows up in front of the Nightclub Boss's door before you can get paid. You'll have 2 options again. * Resort to Violence - He won't bother you again, but you won't get paid. * If you have the Sexy trait, you can convince him you'll meet with him some other time again. : After any choice where you get paid by the Nightclub Boss, you'll also get a "discount" on private lap dances in the future. 'Downtown District' 'Random Events' *You may be pickpocketed. If you have the Athletic Trait, you catch him with no problem and are rewarded 300C, 'Vendor - Shipyard Manager' : He'll offer to upgrade your Ship's Engines after you talk to him. *Full Price (3200C) *Provide Nividium (2000C) *Provide Chemicals (2200C) *Provide both (1000C) 'Vendor - Patrick Hamlin (Sahara)' : He'll sell you combat upgrades. *Pistol upgrade (1500C) - +1 to your Pistols' power. *Shotgun upgrade (1500C) - +2 to your Shotgun's Power. *Shield Upgrade (1700C) - +5 to your HP. 'Vendor - Dr. Stevens (Clinic)' * She will sell you medkits for 300C each. * If you found the strange chemicals in another quest, she will identify them for 200C. 'Vendor - Jagged Jimmy J' : 3J carries some mind altering drugs. They do have some advantages, but some nasty side effects. * Mentas (400C) - Makes you smart, then dumber after a while. * Red Fury (300C) - Pain block, with increased damage done after wearing off. * Dark Wonder (200C) - Makes your dreams real for an hour. Random side effect. 'Hunting Ray' : This is a longer quest, and will involve a lot of travel for your reward. Start off in the Downtown District, and make sure you have at least 300C on you. Talk to Holly in the Death Horse Pub, and ask about Ray. (Talking to the bartenders in other secions of town first can be entertaining, but useless.) When you try to leave the pub after getting no information, you'll be stopped by someone else who is also looking for Ray and wants to team up. Pay Bob his 300C for the information on where Ray lives, or if you have the Sexy trait, you can offer "Something Else" for the information. Either way, follow Bob to Ray's apartment in the Residential District. Examine the door if you have the Perceptive trait to reveal a Secret Button that will unlock the door for you, or you can use a grenade to blow it open, or use ALICE to unlock it. Fair warning, using ALICE will lower your MR by 1 each time you use her. Once you're in, you need to fight Bob! : Bob * HP 14 * Shield 35 * Power 10 * Shield Level 5 (Strong) : Since Bob has such a high shield and a low HP, equip the Bypassing Ammo before you start the fight to make things MUCH easier on yourself. He'll drop and give you more info about the time that you run out of shield from his attacks. Take his gun for an easy 800C when you sell it, then head to the Red Light District. Continue to the Titty Twister in the Northwest Corner. The first time you come here, you will always have the option to help a girl being led away from the building. Doing so will introduce you to Piper, an optional character for you to interact with. Either way, head inside and talk to Madame Trixie to be introduced to the girls. Talk to Nessa, who will tell you he's left the planet and gone to Kantor. Time to hit the Road! Celeste Blake, Errand Girl : Talk to Patrick Hamlin inside the Safara store. He'll hand you a briefcase and tell you to deliver it to his contact named Steve in the Shark Club, located in the Entertainment District. When you try to hand the briefcase to him, he freaks out and dashes out the door. You'll chase him to a large abandoned warehouse, where you'll have to follow the sounds you hear to catch up to him. Once you've found him, you have 3 options: *Raise your hands in a nonthreatening move, which scares him even more and he runs off. *Toss a flash grenade to stun him, and give him the briefcase. *If you have the Athletic trait, you can tackle him and force him to take the briefcase. : Once you've given him the briefcase, he'll give you a gold bracelet worth 200C. Head back to Patrick Hamlin to collect your 100C reward. Fourth Law of Robotics: Destoying Warehouses it's OK, go for it! : Gellon and Tamar are arguing outside your ship. Apparently, a robo-worker is trashing their warehouse. Offer to help them, and you'll be taken to the warehouse to stop it! : Search the offices to find out that Tamar is apparently stealing from the business. Step out of the office and head north to the control room, where you will see Crane Controls. If you have the Smart trait, you can use them to take out the robo-worker without a fight and collect the rewards below. Otherwise, head downstairs to take it on. : Robo-Worker *HP 70 *Shield 10 *Power 7 *Shield Level 3 (Weak) : This guy can be a pain. Just keep pounding away with your pistols and eventually he drops. You can use explosive grenades to hurry the fight along after you drop his minimal shield. Use a shield booster or medkit if you need to, though you'll drop him before you get knocked out even with no grenades used. If you lose the fight, you'll spend some time in jail and reach a Game Over. After the battle, collect your rewards: a rubber chicken with a pulley in the middle, a medkit, and if you got to the robo-worker quick enough Crate 3 will have some unknown chemicles for you. Take the Chemicles to the Clinic in the Downtown District and have Dr. Stevens identify them for you for 200C. Congrats, those will lower your engine upgrade costs! : When you leave the warehouse, you have to decide what to do with the info about Tamar. Blackmailing him nets you 500C, and lower your relationship points with Jane by 1. Letting Gellon know opens him up to receive a free item in the Commercial District at a later date. Residential District 'Random Events' *You may meet Ambassador Mallori, the new Yamain Ambassador. Opens up a quest line in a future release. (Incomplete quest line) 'A Dish Best Served Cold' : If you talked to the Unknown Girl in the Prologue Mission, she will be known as Cody Stark. Talk to her and ask her about a job. As you leave the apartment, she will tell you to talk to her friend, Ashley Neumann. Apparently, Ashley wants you to bring her ex back to her apartment for some revenge. : Head to Alexis' apartment in the Residential District and search his PC to find he's going clubbing. When you step out of the apartment, you're automatically taken to the club, where the Bouncer stops you. *Pay him 100C to let you in. *Ask what you can do to convince him. **Doing what he asks will get you in, but lower your MR by 1 **Not doing so means you'll fail your mission. *If you have the Sexy trait, you can give him a kiss and a vague promise to let you in. : Once you're inside, it's easy to find Alexis. You need to approach him and convince him to come home with you. *Appraoch him by: **Hard to Get. **Flirt a Little. (Best Choice) **Throw yourself at him. (Good choice) *Tell him you are: **A mercenary. (Good choice) **A Sectretary. **A TV Network exec. (Best Choice) *Drink the cocktail. *Tell him you like: **His Eyes. (Good choice) **His Hands. **His Body (Best Choice) : Get him to leave the bar with you, and you'll end up taking him to Ashley's apartment and collect a cool 1000C. Fail, and you'll have to ambush him, which only gets you 500C. ''' Spy vs. Spy' : If you found that Geoffrey Fenty is looking for a Private Eye, visit the Condo to knock on his door. He'll offer you 1500C to retrieve some stolen property for him. Once you agree, you're sent to his former partner's home. Examine the Front Yard to find an open window. Climb through that window, and search the bedroom you're in to find a closed and locked safe. Looks like you'll need to head to the basement to cut the power to the safe. Be careful, and keep quiet. You can search the bathroom twice to find a medkit. Head downstairs into the living room where Zack Silver is watching...porn? Whatever, keep going into the kitchen, which you can search twice to find a copy of the Story of O VR module. If you've upgraded the optional Space Base's VR, you can take this. Head downstairs to the basement and find the power box. You have some options on how to disable this: *Let ALICE hack it. Lower's your MR by 1. *Use Darenzia's program. Code 1-4-1-2-3-2-5 to turn the power off. *If you repaired the Baton you picked up in another mission, you can use this to short it out, but it will make noise to do so. : Failing the mission by making too much noise or meeting Zack at the door ends up in a latex clad, tattooed Game Over.. '''Entertainment District' : The first time you visit the Theater here, you can watch the Illusionist here. Staying off the stage leaves you unchanged. Going onstage lowers your MR by 1. It will also leave an imprint in your mind, making you go to the Residential district and eventually end up as his mindless sex slave, earning a Game Over. 'Random Events' *You may see a couple stumbling down the road. You overhear the password to the VIP area of the Shark Club. You will be offered 500C to pick a new President of their group. Head outside the bar to be stopped by Mr. Callahan. If you have the Sexy trait, you can up his bribe from 500C to 1000C. Head back in to chat with Ms. Allen, who will offer you 400C. She'll up her bid to a 50% off card that helps in any basic electronics shop if you have the Smart trait. Finally, head back to the VIP area to hear Mr. McGraw's offer - 600C, or a Flash Grenade if you have the''' Perceptive''' trait. Gather everyone and make your vote. *You may save a young girl who gets knocked around by the crowds. She gives you a flower in thanks.